


Brothers of a Lost ARK

by Hope_Tree_Celeste



Series: Shadow and Tails, Brothers from the ARK AU [1]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: "What If" Scenario(s), Just my idea; might be used for stories later down the line idk, fancanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27185743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hope_Tree_Celeste/pseuds/Hope_Tree_Celeste
Summary: What if… Shadow and Tails were actually brothers, beings created on the ARK before the government shut down Project Shadow and killed Maria?
Relationships: Amy Rose & Miles "Tails" Prower, Mentioned Amy Rose/Shadow the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower & Shadow the Hedgehog
Series: Shadow and Tails, Brothers from the ARK AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984471
Kudos: 9





	Brothers of a Lost ARK

**Author's Note:**

> This is a random idea I had for Shadow and Tails. I don't know what gave me the idea to write this down (maybe it was the Shadow and Cream art, maybe it was something else idk). I liked the idea and, after doing extensive research into Shadow's backstory and the interactions between these two boys, this is what became of it. Any feedback regarding ideas, plot point correction, or just extra details about these two are greatly appreciated.
> 
> *Anything written on this document has NO RELATION to the Archie Comics because I have NOT read them before (and I likely never will), so I cannot reference them for this, even if they are believed to be canon. I will also not be referencing Boom because it’s been established that Boom is not canon to the main games; it’s a completely separate thing.*
> 
> **Sonic 06 will not be counted in this story because, as the game says in its ending, blowing out Solaris’ flame meant that nothing in Sonic 06 ever happened. Silver and Blaze never met Sonic, Shadow, and the others; Mephiles was never separated from Solaris; and Elise never met Sonic.**
> 
> ***However, I will be counting the anime for two reasons. 1) It recounts Adventures 1 & 2 in a scenario that makes them being in the human world make more sense. 2) Cosmo x Tails is a pure ship and I don't want to act like it never happened.
> 
> Some of this might defy canon, but I personally do not care. This is all hypothetical anyway, so it will not directly align with established canon.

Miles Prower wasn’t created until AFTER Shadow was given Black Doom’s DNA. He would not have Black Doom’s DNA, but he would have been genetically modified to be Shadow’s partner when the time came to fight Black Doom. He awakened some time after Shadow (since his existence was a personal project of Gerald’s) and spent the remaining time between then and the government’s attack with Shadow and Maria. When the government eventually stormed the ARK, Gerald sent Miles down to Earth in a capsule, much like Maria did for Shadow.

When Miles made it to Earth, he was alone. He started wandering , eventually finding the other animals that lived on the island. They saw his two tails and, when he showed them he could fly, they started making fun of him and calling him “Tails”. He eventually adopted the title as a nickname and, when he met Sonic, Sonic started calling him that, though not as an insult. They became close friends and started travelling together with Tails’ plane, the Tornado.

Going forward in time to the events of SA2, when Sonic tells Tails about meeting a strange hedgehog named Shadow, he reacts strangely. Images of him with a girl and a black hedgehog flash in his mind. Later on, after Eggman destroys half of the moon, Tails starts researching the ARK and its past. He finds out about “Project Shadow” and the government shutting it down, as well as the various projects and casualties involved.

Though he never directly interacts with Shadow, Tails sees the flashbacks when they reach the ARK and after Shadow’s death. At the end of SA2, Rouge meets with Tails and gives him the Inhibitor Ring to keep. While she was looking into Shadow’s past, she found out about Tails’ creation and made the connection between them. Between SA2 and Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge tells Tails about the ARK and Gerald Robotnik’s research. 

At the end of Shadow the Hedgehog, after Black Doom paralyzes Sonic and Co., Shadow casts a glance at Tails before going to confront Black Doom. The message from Gerald Robotnik starts to play, and it mentions both Shadow’s creation and Tails’ creation.

Once Black Doom is destroyed once and for all, everyone returns to Earth. Sonic confronts Tails and asks him about Gerald’s message, specifically if he really was a lifeform created on the ARK. Tails explains everything he’s figured out, along with his few memories from his time on the ARK. At first, Sonic is upset that his best friend kept that information from him, but then he remembers that Shadow didn’t truly remember his time on the ARK either, so he tells Tails that nothing will change between them.

Amy and Tails, since the beginning, have been close, but after Tails starts seeing how similar she is to Maria, he begins to see Amy as a big sister. Shadow, much like Tails, starts to see parts of Maria in Amy. However, this manifests as romantic feelings rather than familial love.

Finally, Tails builds up the courage to talk to Shadow. He brings up Gerald’s message back on the Black Comet as well as his resurfacing memories. Shadow admits to knowing that Tails was one of Gerald’s creations before the Black Comet incident. They are able to bond and reminisce on their days on the ARK.

The events of Sonic X’s Season 3 soon happen, and Tails is forced to kill Cosmo. He is given Cosmo’s Seed, and he plants it once he returns to their home planet. After finishing his repairs on the Tornado II, he decides to go looking for Shadow. Rouge catches wind of his plans and offers to go with him. They convince Eggman to help them and they followed any signs of Chaos Control being used. They finally find him and bring him back to Mobius. He was in a coma when they found him, and stayed that way for quite some time before finally waking up to Tails running diagnostics on him. Tails almost cries with relief, but is shocked when Rouge bursts into the room. She asks Shadow about what happened after Cosmo died, and they later tell the others that Shadow woke up.


End file.
